dragonball YGO
by yugioh-startrekker
Summary: Pegasus en Bebi zijn van plan het universum veroveren, samen zijn ze sterker dan ooit! Lukt het Goku, Yugi en de rest om het universum te redden? Is het mogelijk dat ook zij de krachten bundelen? Kunnen ze Pegasus en Bebi tegelijk aan? lezen!
1. Het Plan

Het plan.  
  
Wat moet ik doen? Dacht Pegasus en opeens kwam alles weer terug: "Pegasus, ik geloof dat jij mij kunt helpen." Zei Bebi. "Hoe dan?" "Door een leger duel monsters op te roepen."  
  
"Dat kan ik niet zonder het millennium oog" zei Pegasus. "Nee, daarom moet je me eerst zeggen waar ik hem kan vinden. Vergeet niet......ik ben Bebi en ik ga het universum veroveren. Jij wordt dan mij hoogste adviseur. Denk na over mijn voorstel, ik kom volgende week terug."  
  
"Als ik het niet doe vernietigt hij me vast maar als ik het wel doe regeer ik over een deel van het universum en kan ik de millennium Items gebruiken om Cecilia terug te krijgen. HAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
"Hallo Yugi!" Tristan kwam de hoek om rennen maar Yugi was er niet. "O, hij is vast al op school." Tristan keek om zich heen.  
  
"Dat.....nee, dat kan niet, dat kan Bakura niet zijn." Zei Tristan tegen zichzelf terwijl hij een jongen met wit haar en chocolade bruine ogen zag staan. "Geef het millennium oog" hoorde hij een ijzige stem zeggen. Millennium oog? Die was toch van Maximillion Pegasus gestolen?  
  
Tristan liep naar het muurtje en ging op de doos staan die ervoor stond. Daar zag hij Bakura tegen de muur aan staan met een vreemd blauw wezen recht tegenover zich. "Nee Bebi, je krijgt hem niet!" riep Bakura hard.  
  
"Bebi? Wat is dat nou......" maar verder kwam hij niet want Bebi keek hem recht aan. Tristan verstijfde van angst maar goed ook want anders had hij Pan, zijn buurmeisje van 3 huizen verderop verraden.  
  
Pan ging achter Bebi staan en schoot een energiebal op hem af. Tristan die weer in beweging kwam dook net op tijd weg. Ondertussen was Bebi al weggevlogen.  
  
Pan wilde achter hem aan gaan maar toen zag ze Tristan op de grond liggen. "Zijn arm ligt open"zei Bakura die met moeite over de witte muur geklommen was. "Ga jij hulp halen je bent sneller Pan" Bakura leunde tegen de muur aan want hij viel bijna flauw.  
  
Bakura had gelijk in tien minuten kon Tristan al naar de dokter en was Pan op school om hem af te melden. De school belde direct naar zijn ouders. In de tussentijd was Bebi bij Pegasus om hem te herinneren aan het voorstel.  
  
"Ik heb Bakura al gesproken maar hij kreeg hulp van een saiyan." "Saiyan?" Pegasus had natuurlijk nog nooit gehoord van Saiyans en wist dus ook niet wat het waren. "Een soort alien (vuile aap) die erg veel op een mens lijkt. Ze zijn alleen veel sterker. Maar goed, weet je het antwoord al?"  
  
"Het antwoordt is ja, als ik samen met jou mag regeren. Adviseur is niet genoeg. Als jij keizer bent dan ben ik koning, Als jij koning bent ben ik gouverneur."  
  
Pegasus dacht dat hij wel genoeg voorbeelden had gegeven dus hield hij op maar Bebi stond diep na te denken. "Ok, we hebben een deal" en ze gaven elkaar een sterke hand.  
  
"Ik krijg eerst het millennium oog en dan krijg jij je monsters" zei Pegasus "We moeten de Saiyans nog verslaan en dan kunnen we mijn plan verder uitwerken" zei Baby hij ging op stoel zitten en Pegasus ging tegenover hem zitten.  
  
Pan stond voor de school wat moest ze nu doen. Ze hoefde er niet lang over na te denken. Het was belangrijk dat opa Goku het te weten zou komen. Snel vloog ze naar het huis van Goku en Chi-chi toe.  
  
Na ongeveer tien minuten was ze bij Goku en Chi-chi. Snel liep ze naar binnen. "Opa, Opa" riep ze. "Wat is er aan de hand Pan" zei Goku lachend om de drukte die Pan maakte.  
  
"Nou ik heb Bebi weer gezien. Hij viel Bakura een jongen van school aan. Hij wou Pegasus zijn Millennium oog hebben. We moet iedereen zo snel mogelijk waarschuwen!"  
  
Goku's gezicht betrok. "Ho ho Pan doe even rustig. Weet je het echt zeker dat Bebi weer terug is. En hij wou Pegasus zijn millennium oog?" Goku begon steeds ongeloviger te klinken.  
  
"Waarom zou hij die willen hebben? Trouwens bedankt dat je het direct bent komen vertellen Pan. Maar ik denk dat je nu maar eens naar huis moet gaan. Ik zal Vegeta gaan waarschuwen."  
  
"Dag opa en als je gaat vechten moet je mij vooral waarschuwen" zei Pan "Pan doe de groeten aan je moeder" riep Goku Pan achterna.  
  
"We hebben verschillende mogelijkheden" zei Bebi tegen Pegasus. "Tja maar we moeten eerst mijn millennium oog hebben" "Ja, ja laat dat maar aan mij over. Maar laten we het eerst eens over het plan hebben. Zodra jij je millennium oog terug hebt moeten we monsters oproepen" Pegasus knikte  
  
"Welke monsters?" vroeg Bebi met een nieuwsgierige ondertoon in zijn stem. "Daar moet ik nog even over nadenken. Wilt u trouwens een glaasje wijn Lord Bebi." Vroeg Pegasus met zijn allerliefst glimlach.  
  
Bebi schudde zijn hoofd "Nee ik drink niet ik moet zo meteen nog vliegen." "Oh ja dat begrijp ik" zei Pegasus met nog steeds een glimlach op zijn gezicht.  
  
"Hai, Ik ben Emma. Ik ben hier net komen wonen" Trunks bekeek het meisje eens goed. Ze had lange pikzwarte haren en grote vriendelijke ogen. "Aangenaam kennis te maken. Ik ben Trunks. Ken je hier al iemand?"  
  
Emma glimlachte onzeker. "Eigenlijk niet behalve jou dan" "Leuk je te ontmoeten" zei Trunks nog eens. Wat bezielde hem opeens dacht Trunks dit had hij net ook al gezegd.  
  
"Ik ga maar eens mijn spullen maar eens uitpakken" "Oké dag ik zie je nog wel eens" Emma draaide zich om en liep terug naar haar huis.  
  
Nog een keer keek ze achterom. Daar stond Trunks nog. Vreemde tintelingen verspreiden zich in haar buik.  
  
Toen Emma naar binnen was gegaan ging Trunks ook maar weer eens terug naar huis. Op dat moment liep hij Vegeta zijn vader tegen het lijf.  
  
"Trunks Bebi is terg en hij heeft iemand aangevallen" zei Vegeta. "Wat erg. Weet je het trouwens zeker."  
  
"Ja Kakarot hoorde het van Pan en Kakarot is weer zo snel mogelijk naar mij toe gegaan." "Je meent het" Even schoten de beelden van Bebi weer door Trunks hoofd. "Het is verschrikkelijk. Weet je ook wat Bebi van plan is?"  
  
"Nee ik weet alleen dat hij het millennium oog van Pegasus wou hebben. Volgens Bebi had ene Bakura het." Vertelde Vegeta zijn zoon. "Ja, ja ik vind dat we een aanval van Bebi moet afwachten" zei Trunks  
  
"Verder moeten we onze familieleden en vrienden beschermen" Zijn gedachten gingen even weer terug naar Emma.  
  
"Heej wat is er met jou gebeurt Bakura?" Vroeg Yugi toen Bakura de klas in kwam strompelen. "Ik ben gevallen" zei Bakura een beetje nerveus hij wreef over zijn hoofd. Het voelde nat aan, zijn haar was knalrood geworden.  
  
Bakura haalde een pluk haar naar voren en keek erna. Thea die al naast hem stond greep hem net op tijd ander zou Bakura de tafel met zijn hoofd raken. "Hij is flauwgevallen" zei Thea.  
  
{Dit was het eerste hoofdstuk.................. Nog even voor de duidelijkheid Gohan de vader van Pan is al dood!!!!!} 


	2. De Mislukking

De Mislukking  
  
"Dit is het plan: We sturen Bakura een brief, een uitnodiging om hier in het paleis te komen eten. Dan blokkeer ik de uitgang en jij valt hem aan , we wisselen van plek en ik pak het oog van zijn ring af." Legde Bebi zijn plan uit.  
  
"HAHA, dat is een schitterend idee! HAHAHAAHAHA. Ik kan niet wachten tot ik mijn millennium oog terug heb. Wat zal dat heerlijk voelen."  
  
Pegasus voelde aan zijn oog. Het was zo leeg en zonder het oog was zijn linker oog( of waar die had moeten zitten) een kaal en gapend gat.  
  
"Nou genoeg gezwijmeld Pegasus we moeten aan de slag. Ik moet nu even weg voor zaken. Stuur jij dan een uitnodiging?" "MWHAHA, je meent het echt he Lord Bebi-tje. HAHA." Lachte Pegasus  
  
Hmm, Bebi gromde "Wil Je dat ik je naar de volgende wereld schiet" (Hemel/Hel) Pegasus deed net of hij dat niet hoorde. "Ik geef je wel gelijk hoor Bebi. Ik wil dit zo snel mogelijk achter de rug hebben. Dus ik nodig hem uit voor morgen. Zorg dat je dan klaar bent"  
  
Best Bakura  
  
Hierbij nodig ik je uit voor een bezoek aan mij paleis. Ik verwacht je morgen om 3uur in de middag. Dus zorg dat je er bent. Het is heel belangrijk.  
  
Hoogachtend  
  
Maximillion Pegasus  
  
"Hmm wat is dit voor een brief. Waarom wil Pegasus mij ontmoeten. Ik zal het eens aan Yugi laten zien." "Nee dat doe je niet" Hoorde hij een stem zeggen. "Wie is daar?" zei Bakura die geschrokken om zich heen keek. "Ik ben het." Zei de stem weer en de millennium ring begon te gloeien.  
  
"Waarom mag ik het Yugi niet laten zien" vroeg Bakura. "Omdat het belangrijk is. Zit er een ticket in voor een vlucht?" "Ja, maar waarom wil je er zo graag heen?" Vraagt Bakura een beetje boos aan zij Yami.  
  
"Ik ben de baas over mijn lichaam HOOR!!!" "Niet voor lang meer" Het item begon weer te gloeien en nam het lichaam van Bakura over maar het was niet de millennium ring die het overnam....  
  
Het oog die op de millennium ring zat begon te gloeien. Een sterke kracht nam Bakura's lichaam over. "He wat gebeurt er" riep Yami Bakura.  
  
Bakura's lichaam begon te schokken en te trillen. Een nieuwe kracht nam Bakura totaal over. "Nee, nee ik wil het niet." Bakura gilde  
  
"Nee, dit mag niet gebeuren!" riep Yami Bakura. De millennium ring liet al zijn kwade krachten in Bakura stromen. Het gevecht tussen de millennium ring en het oog was begonnen.  
  
Bakura gilde er hard. De ring overwon maar Bakura's lichaam viel op zijn knieën en het oog viel van de ring. Nog na schokkend zat hij op de grond. Het koude zweet gleed over zij rug naar beneden. Zwaar hijgend probeerde Bakura overeind te komen.  
  
Bakura's vader die het geschreeuw gehoord had kwam binnen rennen. "Wat is er gebeurd? Vroeg hij toen hij Bakura op de grond zag liggen. Bakura greep snel het oog van de grond en zei: "Niks....echt!"  
  
Emma was net klaar met de spullen in haar nieuwe kamer op de plaats zetten toen de bel ging. Snel liep ze naar de voordeur toe en deed hem open. Ze keek recht in Trunks gezicht.  
  
"Oh..hoi Trunks" zei ze geschrokken. "Hoi, ik kwam even vragen of je iets kwam drinken bij mij thuis. Dan kun je direct mijn ouders ontmoeten.  
  
"Oké ik ga wel mee" Opeens zag Emma wat. Voor haar ogen hing een roze waas. Ook voelde ze iets geks weer dat kriebelige gevoel.  
  
"He, Emma gaat het wel" vroeg Trunks bezorgd toen hij Emma een beetje bleekjes zag worden. "Eh....ja hoor" "Nou kom je dan mee?"  
  
"Ja wacht even ik kom er zo aan"Emma liep weer naar binnen. Wat gebeurde er net. Vroeg ze zichzelf af terwijl ze een slok water drinkt. Nou ja laat ik er maar niet meer aan denken.  
  
Toen Emma weer kalm was liep ze weer naar buiten. "Gaat het Emma?" "Ja laten we nu maar snel naar jouw huis gaan!" Ze liepen samen naar Trunks huis toe. Daar aangekomen liepen ze naar binnen.  
  
Daar stond Bulma met drie kopjes thee klaar. "Hallo mevrouw ik ben Emma." "Hallo Emma, je mag trouwens gewoon Bulma zeggen. Nou loop maar mee naar de zitkamer. Trunks en Emma liepen achter Bulma aan.  
  
Ook Vegeta kwam binnen. "Vrouw, ik wil een kop koffie" Opeens werd het Emma helemaal zwart voor haar ogen.  
  
Ze voelde wrok, haat en woede te veel voor een gewoon mens. Ze slaakte een ijzige gil. Haar benen konden haar niet meer houden.  
  
Langzaam aan zakte ze door haar knieën. "Emma wat gebeurd er" riep Trunks geschrokken. Trunks kon haar nog net opvangen voordat ze viel. Na een paar minuten werd Emma weer wakker.  
  
"Emma wat gebeurde er?" vroeg Trunks bezorgd. "Ik weet het niet. Toen je vader binnen kwam werd het helemaal zwart voor mijn ogen en ik voelde zo veel haat en woede." "Dat kan maar een ding betekenen." Zie Trunks. "Wat dan?"  
  
"Nou je kunt waarschijnlijk gevoelens van mensen lezen. Heb je hier ooit eerder last van gehad?"  
  
Emma schudde haar hoofd terugdenkend aan wat er eerder op de dag was gebeurd. "Eigenlijk niet nee." "Zal ik je trainen zodat je je krachten kunt beheersen?" vroeg Trunks.  
  
Emma keek Trunks met grote ogen aan. "Wil je dat doen?" Trunks knikte. "Nu" Trunks schudde zijn hoofd. "Nee dat gaan we morgen doen." Trunks tilde Emma op en bracht haar naar huis. Van Thee drinken kwam niets meer terecht. "Dag Emma tot morgen"  
  
"Pegasus ben je klaar voor mijn geniale plan?" "Ja Lord Bebi, Helemaal, Ik krijg eindelijk mijn geliefde Millennium oog terug. HAHAAHA." Ding dong. De klok sloeg drie uur. "Nu zou hij ongeveer moeten komen" zei Bebi opgewonden.  
  
"Meneer Pegasus. Bakura is er." "Kom binnen!!! Kom binnen!!!" riep Pegasus. "Hal..... hee wat is dit" zei Bakura overdonderd.  
  
"Het is een......val" vervolgd Bebi Pegasus. "Neeeeeee, hij heeft hem niet mee" roept Pegasus verslagen.  
  
Een onverwachtte grijns verspreidde zich om Bakura's lippen. "En niemand weet waar het oog is behalve ik" zei Bakura gemeen.  
  
"Baby wat doe je!!" Riep Pegasus geschrokken. Bebi die Bakura zo hard vastpakte dat hij moet gillen van de pijn zei nonchalant. "Ik heb hem gevangen" "Nee laat me los" schreeuwde Bakura "Au doe dat niet!!"  
  
"WOEHAHA, Ik gooi hem in de kerker, HAHA" "Ja, oke" zei Pegasus "maar vermoord hem niet!" 


	3. De Marteling

**De marteling**.  
  
Bakura hing vastgebonden in een kerker. Om hulp roepen is geen optie dacht hij. Ik kan niets doen. Hij liet zijn hoofd hangen. Het was aardedonker in de kerker, overal hingen spinnenwebben met de meest levensgrote spinnen erin. Ook hoorde hij gepiep. Ratten liepen overal heen en weer. Als je niet oppaste was je zo een teen kwijt.  
  
Bakura hoorde voetstappen. Ze kwamen steeds dichterbij. Met wat gekraak ging de kerkerdeur open. Bebi stapte naar binnen. "Zozo, wat zullen we met jou gaan doen."zei Bebi. "Het is eigenlijk heel jammer dat het kasteel van Pegasus geen martelwerktuigen heeft, maar ik weet wel een betere manier om je af te tuigen."  
  
Bebi stapte dichterbij en maarte van zijn hand een vuist, daarmee trof hij Bakura hard in zijn maag. Bakura klapte dubbel en spuugde bloed. Bebi kon het nog maar net ontwijken. "Kijk uit waar je spuugt Bakura, straks vat ik het nog als een belediging op!"  
  
Bebi grijnsde gemeen. Het was verschrikkelijk, Bakura kreeg de ene klap na de andere. In zijn buik, op zijn hoofd. Toen stopte Bebi, hij draaide zich om en mompelde: "Nu ben ik mijn agressie ook weer kwijt."  
  
Snakkend naar adem hing Bakura daar. Overal zat bloed. Bakura sloot zijn ogen. Hoe ben ik hierin verzeild geraakt? Hij liet zijn hoofd weer hangen en luisterde naar de steeds zachter wordende voetstappen.  
  
............................  
  
"Ik heb het!"zei Bulma. "Ik heb de perfecte pil ontwikkeld. Hij zorgt ervoor dat je energie niet meer gevoeld wordt." Snel rende ze naar Vegeta toe. "Vegeta, ik heb iets uitgevonden waar je vast blij mee zal zijn." "Wat Bulma?!" "Nou, als je deze pil inneemt kan niemand je energie meer voelen. Het is maar voor 1 dag."  
  
"Dat meen je niet!" "Jawel, ik meen het wel en ik zal er nog meer van maken." "Ja, doe dat." Zo kwam het dat Goku ook een paar van die pillen kreeg. "Heej, dit is echt handig." "Maar wie zegt dat we ze nodig hebben Kakarot!" "Snel al, ik voel het." En Vegeta kreeg al snel gelijk........  
  
...........................  
  
"Haha, wat is het heerlijk om me weer eens op te laden met de energie van die super domme aardbewonertjes, Hahaha" Lachte Bebi. Hij ging van man naar man, van vrouw naar vrouw en gebruikte zelfs energie van jonge kleine kinderen.  
  
Dit is heerlijk ik voel me sterker dan ooit en ik ben klaar om de wereld te overheersen. Bebi ging door en door en liet een spoor van halfbewusteloze mensen achter.  
  
Ook Goku voelde dat er een sterk en slecht iemand dichterbij kwam. Maar hij was klaar voor een nieuwe strijd met Bebi. Hij nam 1 van Bulma's pillen en ging op weg om tegen Bebi te strijden.  
  
Bebi ging ondertussen gewoon door met het absorberen van energy. Hij voelde zijn spieren langzaam opzwellen. Toen hoorde hij een stem die zei: "Niet zo snel Bebi! Laat die arme mensen er buiten en laad je niet op met al hun energy"  
  
Bebi wist dat dit niet zomaar iemand was, hij wist dat het Goku was die daar tegen hem aan het praten was.  
  
Ook hij maakte zich op voor de straat. Langzaam draaide Bebi zich om en stond oog in oog met Goku!!!  
  
............................  
  
"Hoi Trunks" roept Emma vrolijk. "Ben je klaar voor je training?" Emma knikt en neemt afscheid van haar Vader en Moeder. Ze loopt naar Trunks toe. Hij tilt Emma op en vliegt met haar naar de woestijn.  
  
Nu ze er bijna zijn vraagt Emma: "Waarom de woestijn?" "Daar kun je niemand pijn doen" is Trunks zijn antwoordt. "Maar ik kan ook geen gevoelens oppikken...behalve die van jou" zegt Emma verlegen.  
  
"Je moet eerst leren hoe je de macht over je krachten kunt krijgen." Zegt Trunks Emma's eerdere bekentenis negerend terwijl ze bij een oase aankomen.  
  
"Wauw, waar zijn we?" "In Egypte, deze oase is het dichtst bij het paleis van de farao en kijk daar is het paleis" zegt Trunks die naar een groep palmbomen wijst.  
  
"Hij woont in een BOOM?" vraagt Emma verbaast. "Nee erachter, als je in de boom gaat zitten zie je het paleis het best" zegt Trunks die haar bij een arm pakt en haar in de boom vliegt.  
  
"Wauw, een gouden dak! Dat zou ik ook wel willen!" Trunks die Emma neerzet, gaat in een andere boom zitten want er op elke boom is precies genoeg plek voor één persoon.  
  
Na een tijdje begint Emma langzaam te zweven. Ze hebben allebei niks door. Ze zweeft langzaam naar Trunks en komt met een zacht plofje neer.  
  
Trunks schrikt zo erg dat hij uit de boom valt. Gelukkig is de boom aardig hoog en kan Trunks weer omhoog vliegen voordat hij de grond raakt. "Je vloog" zegt Trunks geschrokken. "He? Ik had helemaal niks door" zegt Emma verbaasd.  
  
"Hoe...deed je dat?" vraagt Trunks die weer in de boom is gaan zitten. "Ik weet het niet, ik stelde me gewoon voor dat ik naast jou zat en toen viel jij de boom uit" zegt Emma lachend.  
  
"En nu is het tijd voor de training" zegt Trunks tegen Emma  
  
............................................  
  
"Nu heb ik je" zegt Goku "KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!!! Bebi ontweek het met veel gemak. "Oh nee. Ik heb een probleem" "haha" zei Bebi "Ik ben nu sterker dan ooit. Je kunt mij echt niet verslaan. NOOIT." Goku spant zijn spieren hij is klaar om te transformeren.  
  
De grond begint te beven. Steeds harder en harder. Het zand stuift op. Er ontstaat een ondiepe krater onder Goku's voeten. Zijn pupillen zijn niet meer zichtbaar. Goku begint langzaam te veranderen. Maar de pillen van Bulma hebben een vervelende bijwerking:  
  
Goku is nu in een Oozaru verandert. Het enige positieve punt eraan is dat hij de zichzelf wel onder controle heeft.  
  
"Heej ik kan geen Super-Saiyan 4 meer worden!" is Goku's geschrokken reactie. "Als je geen Super-Saiyan 4 kan worden ben je totaal geen bedreiging voor mij, ik ga"  
  
"Mooi niet!" zei Goku boos. "10-voudige KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!!" Bebi die zich geschrokken omdraait werd volop geraakt en valt naar beneden. Bebi valt steeds harder naar beneden en kan een torenspits niet ontwijken.  
  
Goku vliegt naar beneden en ziet Bebi's arm aan z'n slappe lichaam bungelen. "Hij is dood" zegt Goku zacht.  
  
Bij het voelen van zo'n sterke energie stoot kijkt iedereen om: Trunks die Emma hard aan het trainen is.  
  
Krillin die net de tv aan zet, Vegeta die met Bulma de bij werkingen van de pillen aan het onderzoeken is en Videl die net onder de douche wegkomt.  
  
"Ik ben weer thuis!" zegt Goku die met gescheurde kleren binnenstapt. Er komt geen antwoord. "Hallo? Chi-chi?!" roept Goku verbaast. Goku loopt door het hele huis en kijkt zelfs op zolder waar Chi-chi nooit komt. Maar alles is leeg!!  
  
..........................................  
  
Trunks staat op en zegt tegen Emma: "We moeten hier weg" Emma die schrikt van de klank in Trunks stem vraagt: "Waarom?" "Er is iets met Goku gebeurd en ik weet niet wat. Ik denk dat hij door Bebi verslagen is maar het zou ook best anders om kunnen zijn"  
  
"Oh, hoe weet je dat?" "Elke saiyan heeft een eigen soort energie, zoiets als een stem. En als er veel van wordt afgeschoten kan je dat nou ja..... zeg maar voelen." Verteld Trunks terwijl hij Emma op zijn rug laat klimmen en weg vliegt.  
  
......................................  
  
Pan kijkt omhoog. "Hij beweegt" zegt ze geschrokken. Bebi kijkt om zich heen, pakt de punt van het dak en duwt zichzelf omhoog.  
  
Pan maakt snel haar tas open en pakt een pil, snel kauwt ze erop en slikt hem met een vies gezicht door.  
  
Bebi glijdt via de toren naar beneden en loopt langzaam weg. Pan komt snel in actie en volgt hem. Hij gaat wel erg sloom vindt Pan. "Misschien heeft hij niet genoeg energie om te vliegen" zegt Pan tegen zichzelf. "Vreemd"  
  
...........................  
  
"Snel Vegeta roep iedereen bij elkaar!" zegt Goku als hij bij Vegeta staat. "Waarom Kakarot?" vraagt Vegeta geschrokken. "Pan is nog bij Bebi in de buurt en ze heeft een pil mee."  
  
"Wat is er met die pil" vraagt Bulma. "Ik voel haar energie niet meer. O....weet iemand waar Chi-chi is? Ze was niet thuis en ik voel haar ook niet" zegt Goku.  
  
"Heeft Chi-chi geen briefje achtergelaten?" "Nee, zullen we pan gaan zoeken of moet ik "Videl daar voor vragen?" vraagt Goku alsof hij opeens erg veel haast heeft. "Vraag Videl, ik ga Bulma helpen..........kan nog van pas komen."  
  
Snel gaat Goku naar Videl. "Videl! Videl!" "Ja ja, ik kom eraan." "Wat je ook doet doe het snel want Pan wordt vermist"  
  
"WAT! Wat doe je hier dan nog? Ga haar zoeken!" "Ik dacht dat het met z'n tweeen sneller ging. Kom je?" "Ja natuurlijk."  
  
Snel vliegt Videl achter Goku aan. Als ze er zijn zegt Goku: "Hij is er niet meer!" "Wat?" "Bebi leeft" "Waar is Pan!" roept Videl die een beetje in paniek raakt.  
  
"Je kan haar energie niet voelen. Ze heeft een pil genomen" zegt Goku somber. Videl knikt. "Maar Bebi wel." Zegt Goku. Videl kijkt hem aan en hij zegt. "IK heb een idee! We kunnen Bebi volgen. Pan is wel het type die dat ook zou doen"  
  
"Maar hij zal ons voelen." "Niet als we dit gebruiken" zegt Goku als hij een zakje uit zijn zak haalt.  
  
"Wat zijn dat? Senzu-Bonen?" vraagt Videl verbaast. "Nee het zijn pillen die je energie verbergen. Nou je in je lichaam dan." Is Goku zijn antwoordt.  
  
Videl pakt een pil uit het zakje en stopt die in haar mond. "Hoe kwon Pan dwit doow haaw keewl kwijgen zeg" zegt ze en met een vies gezicht slikt ze de pil door. Dan gaan ze op weg.  
  
..........................  
  
Ondertussen......... Ringgg! Bebi staat voor de deur van Pegasus paleis. Waar zijn we vraagt Pan zich af. Langzaam gaat de deur open. "Meneer Pegasus verwachtte u al....wacht hier.."  
  
Hemer doet een deur open en loopt naar binnen. "Meneer Pegasus, Lord Bebi is er." Zegt Hemer en hij haalt Bebi binnen.  
  
Ondertussen heeft Pan al een geheime ingang naar de kerkers gevonden. Daar hoort ze iemand schreeuwen. Dat....dat....klinkt...Bakura?....nee....dat-dat kan niet. Denkt Pan.  
  
"Ik ga erheen, ik kan dit niet meer aanhoren." "Waar is het oog?" Hoort ze Bebi zeggen. Weer een schreeuw. "Zeg op!"  
  
"Nee, nooit" hoort Pan Bakura roepen. Het is Bakura dus wel denkt ze. "Ik kom morgen wel weer terug" zegt Bebi. Weer een schreeuw. De deur kraakt en Pan hoort voetstappen vervagen.  
  
Als de voetstappen weg zijn rent Pan naar de tralies. "Bakura ben jij dat?" vraagt ze zacht terwijl ze om zich heen kijkt om camera's te zoeken.  
  
"Pan?" hoort ze iemand achter zich vragen. "Ja dat ben ik. Wie bent u?" vraagt ze geschrokken. "Herken je mijn stem niet meer?" het is even stil en dan zegt Pan: "Oma?"  
  
"Ja" "Hoe komt u hier? Wat hebben ze met u gedaan?" "Nou Bebi kwam binnenstormen en nam me mee. Hij heeft niks met me gedaan maar die jongen hier tegenover is helemaal afgetuigt. Ik geloof dat Bebi hem Bakura noemt."  
  
"Ik bevrijd jullie wel" zegt Pan. Ze pakt twee spijlen vast en trekt ze uit elkaar. Snel gaat ze erdoor en probeert haar oma los te maken. Dan fluistert Bakura: "Er komt iemand aan, buig de tralies terug."  
  
Net als Pan klaar is komt Hemer de bocht om met eten. Pan gaat snel in het donkerste hoekje van de kerker zitten en wacht geduldig maar Hemr gaat voor de tralies zitten eten en gooit de kippen botjes gewoon op Bakuras hoofd.  
  
"Au, niet doen...Ik heb je gewaarschuwd." Hij begint zich in vreemde bochten te wringen en opeens is hij vrij van de boeien.  
  
Hij graait in zijn binnenzak terwijl de vorm van het item door zijn t-shirt heen gloeit. Hij haalt een pak kaarten uit zijn binnenzak.  
  
"Dit is mijn deck. Met de meest speciale kaarten waaronder...." Hij trekt de bovenste kaart "Mystic Box." En hij gooit de kaart naar de plek waar Pan zit.  
  
Pan wil hem vangen maar de kaart lost op. Er verschijnt een doos om Chi-chi en Hemer. De doos gaat open en Hemer zit geboeid in de kerker.  
  
"Waar is oma?" Pan raakt in paniek. "Ik ben hier hoor!" zegt Chi-chi. Pan loopt naar Hemer en pakt de sleutels van de kerker. "Geef maar hier." Zegt Chi-chi. Krrr! "Ok...ik weet een uitgang te vinden maar we moet snel zijn."  
  
Snel rennen ze door de donkere vieze kerkers tot Bakura valt. 


End file.
